Alasan mengapa Kakashi harus menikah dengan Anko
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Enam drabble. Kumpulan kisah cinta nista KakaAnko. Tema sesuai judul. Warning Inside. Semi-Canon. Jika berkenan, silakan RnR... arigatou.


**Alasan mengapa Kakashi harus menikah dengan Anko**

Kumpulan drabble KakaAnko.

Anime/Manga: Naruto, donk!

Pairing: KakaAnko, of course

Genre: Romance, lil bit humour

Rating: T semi M

Disclaimer: masih Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Semi-Canon. OOC. Typos. Abalnisme.

A/N:

Ini drabble fic yang dibikin karena gemes sama WB yang bergelayut nakal pada otak saya. Enjoy! Maaf jika nggak lucu, plus judul yang norak. #ditimpuk

.

**TATAPAN**

Dua orang shinobi tampak sedang berbagi sebuah meja. Di sebelah utara tampak jounin laki-laki bertopeng sedang duduk dalam pose santai. Di tangannya –seperti biasa, bergelayut manja sebuah buku usang nan familiar: Icha Icha Series. Entah seri yang mana dan keberapa lagi kali ini, mengingat sang pengarang adalah lelaki tua produktif yang selalu berpikiran mesum. Dengan kata lain, kemesuman Jiraiya-sama sangat berpengaruh pada tingkat kreatifitas mengagumkan dari novelis bejat itu.

Baiklah, Kakashi Hatake –jounin bertopeng yang juga dikenal sebagai salah satu shinobi hebat kebanggaan Konoha itu, tampak intens mengendalikan fokus matanya dengan sebegitu dalam.

Sementara di lain pihak, seorang wanita muda berada pada bagian selatan. Memandang bosan pada rekan lelaki di hadapannya.

Lembaran-lembaran kertas dari sang buku dibalik dengan sebegitu teratur, menciptakan bunyi gesekan lembut yang nyaman di telinga. Kakashi tampak begitu tenang, seolah sangat menikmati acara membacanya pada hari ini.

Yah, memang sih, kapan pria itu tidak menikmati bacaannya? Bahkan ketika sedang menguji murid-murid geninnya, lelaki itu masih dengan santainya menggenggam sang buku bacaan. Bahkan diketahui, Kakashi Hatake juga kerap melanjutkan proses membacanya ketika sedang berjalan, makan, bahkan ketika sedang –maaf- buang air di kamar kecil.

Dan saat ini, pada detik ini, aktifitas nista tersebut seolah tak kunjung hilang dari kebiasaannya.

Hal itu jugalah yang menarik perhatian Anko Mitarashi. Ia tahu, buku Icha-Icha terkutuk itu bukan hanya sekedar buku bacaan biasa. Melainkan juga bisa untuk menjadi –sebuah alibi.

"Hentikan, Kakashi!" ucap sang gadis dengan nada agak tinggi. Entah mengapa Anko malah memilih untuk mengeluarkan nada semacam itu pada kalimat perdana dalam percakapan mereka sekarang.

"Hmm?" sebuah sahutan singkat terdengar, sudah barang tentu dari sang Hatake.

"Aku bilang hentikan! Berhenti melakukan hal itu!" kali ini lebih tegas. Anko tampak tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Tatapan sang pria kemudian teralih. Kali ini sorot mata gelap yang selalu malas itu menyapu area wajah Anko yang sedang tampak kesal menatapnya.

"Kenapa, Anko?" lagi-lagi sahutan dengan intonasi datar ia keluarkan.

Anko Mitarashi menarik nafas panjang. Ekspresi kesalnya kian menjadi. Dan anehnya, rona wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Bisakah kau menghentikannya? Aku tahu yang kau lakukan sedari tadi. Dan aku sudah muak!"

Kakashi menatap heran pada rekannya yang memejamkan mata –menampilkan mimik wajah lucu karena terkesan seolah sedang menahan marah sekaligus malu. Ya, Kakashi benar-benar heran.

"Memangnya...apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya membaca buku. Apa itu –mengganggumu?"

Kini hembusan nafas kasar terdengar. Dengan kata lain, Anko mendengus. "Aku tahu yang sebenarnya Kakashi..."

Selama sepersekian detik setelahnya Kakashi Hatake masih merasa sedemikian tenang, sebelum akhirnya Anko mengeluarkan statement tajam yang langsung tepat menohok jantungnya.

"Berhentilah menatap dadaku!"

.

.

.

**GAMBAR**

Ada yang aneh. Ada yang ganjil dari orang itu. Anko pun menatap lekat lelaki yang merupakan shinobi junior di hadapannya.

Sai, laki-laki personil Anbu Root tersebut hanya tersenyum, selalu tersenyum.

Jujur saja, senyumannya sangat menyebalkan. Terlalu datar untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Terlalu mencurigakan untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki muda. Lelaki dengan rambut ebony itu memang tak ubahnya bagaikan robot yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi lain selain -tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu?!" tukas Anko dalam nada menyelidik. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Ia nyaris muak dengan senyuman intens rekan satu tim Kakashi Hatake itu.

"Ah.. tidak, Anko-san. Aku hanya sedang –"

"Maaf lama menunggu!" sebuah suara riang tiba-tiba muncul, membuyarkan aura keseriusan dari Anko dan Sai yang tengah saling menatap. Anko mengalihkan wajahnya, menoleh pada sumber suara.

Tampak di dekat mereka Kakashi Hatake sedang membawa nampan berisikan beberapa peralatan makan. Sebuah mangkuk berisikan ramen, lengkap dengan sepasang sumpit disampingnya. Juga sepiring penuh dango pada bagian lain dari nampan. Lalu tak lupa, tiga gelas teh hijau juga sudah sangat siap untuk dihidangkan.

Anko kini berbalik menatap curiga pada Kakashi Hatake yang tampak tersenyum. Seringai yang tak kalah aneh dari Sai tersebut dapat Anko tangkap tanpa ragu –meskipun selembar masker kain hitam selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nah, silakan dimakan! Dihabiskan ya?" tukas Kakashi kini, mempersilahkan kepada dua orang tamunya.

Anko menatap piring dihadapannya. Bertusuk-tusuk dango kini menjadi tawanannya, diperbolehkan oleh Kakashi untuk ia santap. Sementara Sai, masih dihadapannya, tengah menghadapi mangkuk berisikan ramen yang masih mengeluarkan asap mengepul.

Kakashi yang berada pada sisi meja diantara mereka berdua lagi-lagi tersenyum. Setelah mendekatkan gelas teh hijau pada masing-masing orang, jounin itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, Sai yang selalu tampak sumringah itu memulai acara makannya. Dua bilah sumpit digenggamnya, untuk kemudian dijadikannya media dalam memindahkan beberapa utas ramen panas untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Anko pun lagi-lagi masih menatap serius pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Kau juga segera makan, Anko!" ucap Kakashi membuyarkan fokus si gadis. Anko malah berbalik menatap Kakashi –yang membentuk lengkungan pada matanya. Menyerah, wanita yang merupakan mantan murid Orochimaru itu pun menurut.

"Baiklah" sahut Anko pelan, untuk kemudian dengan sedikit ragu mengambil setusuk dango dari piringnya. Perlahan, ditatapnya lekat makanan itu.

Dango ini tidak diberi racun, bukan? Tebaknya iseng didalam hati. Meskipun sedemikian curiga, ternyata ia tak sanggup menahan hasrat hati serta mulutnya untuk tidak mengunyah makanan bulat-bulat itu.

Anko memakannya, sambil tak luput dari rasa bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Bagaimana mungkin tidak bertanya-tanya, hari ini adalah hari yang aneh –cukup aneh.

Memang, sesekali Kakashi mentraktirnya makan. Di kedai Ramen Ichiraku, atau di kedai Dango langganannya. Namun hari ini, Kakashi mengundangnya untuk makan dirumahnya. Di kediaman jounin bertopeng itu.

Jika hanya makan berdua sih tidak masalah, akan tetapi –ada orang ketiga dalam pertemuan kali ini: Sai.

Setahu Anko, Sai itu memang rekan satu tim Kakashi belakangan ini. Seorang pemuda dengan warna kulit kelewat putih, juga dengan kekakuan sikap serta senyum aneh yang mencurigakan.

Yah, teman-teman Kakashi memang hampir semuanya mencurigakan!

Tapi ada yang lain pada Sai ini. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia dipertemukan dengan pemuda itu, juniornya itu. Entah apa maksud Kakashi?

Padahal shinobi bermasker menyebalkan itu tidak pernah mengisyaratkan agar ia dan Sai untuk terlibat percakapan secara akrab. Kakashi hanya seolah tidak sengaja melibatkan Sai dalam aktifitasnya bersama Anko. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Anko mengunyah dangonya lamat-lamat, bagaikan seorang manusia yang kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Kenapa? Apa dangonya –tidak enak?" tanya Kakashi yang merasa aneh dengan sikap tidak natural Mitarashi.

Anko menggeleng. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia –dan semuanya adalah baik-baik saja.

"Tidak, Kakashi... Rasanya enak, kok" tukasnya. Lebih cenderung ke arah datar.

Hatake mengangguk penuh pengertian. Kemudian diperhatikannya Sai yang masih dalam proses makan. Sai terlihat mengunyah ramennya dengan nikmat. Dan Kakashi merasa sangat beruntung dengan hal itu. Tidak sia-sia ia membalas kebaikan rekan satu timnya.

Kakashi kemudian melirik kembali kepada Anko, memberikan gesture pada perempuan bersurai ungu gelap itu agar tak ragu untuk meludeskan santapannya.

Berhasil, Sai dan Anko –kesemuanya menurut dan menjadi tamu yang baik bagi Kakashi. Dan setelah acara makan selesai, tak lama mereka bertiga terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Kakashi-sensei. Padahal seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjamuku seperti ini..."

Hatake tersenyum ramah mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa... membalas kebaikan seseorang itu memang harus dilakukan dengan hal yang sepadan" jawab Kakashi bijak. Kedua matanya tertutup, pria itu mengangguk-angguk pelan serta terlihat seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal yang damai.

Anko mengerutkan dahinya menyimak pembicaraan dua pria didekatnya.

"Padahal apa yang sensei ajarkan selama ini kepadaku jauh lebih banyak dan lebih berarti. Dan aku –samasekali tidak menuntut sensei untuk melakukan balasan kebaikan seperti ini. Pembelajaran mengenai anatomi tubuh wanita beberapa saat yang lalu –"

"Jika kau sudah selesai makan, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau segera pulang, Sai" potong Kakashi cepat, takut pada kelanjutan kalimat rekannya.

Yah, Sai memang polos dan tidak pandai melihat keadaan. Dan Anko yang sempat mendengar potongan kalimat pemuda itu semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

Dasar mereka dua pria mesum! Cerocos batinnya.

Meski begitu, sedikitnya Anko tetap penasaran dengan yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Bisa ia simpulkan, kemungkinan besar Kakashi pernah meminjamkan buku serta menjabarkan pada Sai mengenai anatomi tubuh wanita –yang tentu saja menyerempet ke bagian-bagian tabu yang sensitif.

Namun apapun itu Anko tidak peduli. Itu urusan mereka berdua. Kakashi yang terkenal mesum, dan juga Sai yang terkenal polos karena sempat mengalami brainwashing akut. Jika kedua lelaki itu berinteraksi mengenai pembahasan wanita, maka wanita manapun yang mendengarnya pasti bergidik ngeri.

Kakashi pasti mengajarkan hal-hal yang jorok padanya.

Itu sudah pasti.

Dan Anko tidak ingin lebih lanjut terjebak dalam situasi ini.

Toh, Kakashi bukan kekasihnya. Acara makan yang tidak jelas kali ini sudah ia selesaikan, dan ia ingin segera pulang.

"Baiklah, karena makanku juga sudah selesai, aku pamit dulu Kakashi..."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Terima kasih atas dangonya" Anko melanjutkan bicaranya sembari mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah! Aku juga harus segera pulang. Terima kasih Kakashi-sensei" diluar dugaan, Sai pun ikut bangkit dari posisi awalnya. Berbarengan dengan Anko, ia pun melangkah pergi menjauh dari meja makan –meninggalkan Kakashi yang menyoroti mereka berdua dalam tatapan penuh kasih.

"Ya. Sama-sama. Lain kali datang lagi ya?" Kakashi menjawab sumringah, diiringinya kedua shinobi Konoha tersebut ke arah pintu depan, untuk mengantarkan mereka keluar dari kediamannya.

Setelah pintu rumah Kakashi ditutup, Anko berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel. Diliriknya Sai yang masih-selalu-tersenyum dengan begitu polosnya. Wanita berlevel tokubetsu jounin itu memicingkan mata, untuk kemudian memperlambat langkahnya.

Dibiarkannya pemuda aneh itu terus berjalan mendahuluinya. Dan tatkala Sai sudah cukup jauh, Anko malah berbalik arah untuk berniat membuka pintu rumah Kakashi.

Akan tetapi betapa terkejutnya gadis itu tatkala mendengar celotehan sang shinobi dari dalam rumah, tepat sebelum ia menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Sai memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan! Ia bisa menggambar Anko dalam keadaan bugil dengan begitu sempurna! Aku sangat suka pada mahakarya ini!"

.

.

**EDUKASI**

Tsunade berjalan dengan sangat tergesa. Langkah-langkahnya begitu gesit, menapaki lantai koridor akademi dalam ketukan teratur yang membahana. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya tampak terkejut karena langkah cepat sang Hokage.

Wanita pemimpin Konohagakure itu dengan sukses membuat manusia-manusia yang bertemu dengannya untuk berekspresi dengan nyaris sama: menaikkan alis mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Minggir! Jangan halangi jalanku, bodoh!" tegasnya setengah membentak, tatkala seorang shinobi berkacamata terkesan sedang menghalangi langkahnya. Dengan cepat dan karena keterpaksaan, orang itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Begitu refleks dan kilat.

Tsunade-sama pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Wajah cantiknya yang tidak sesuai dengan usia aslinya itu tampak menyeramkan, bagaikan dipenuhi oleh awan hitam. Dan tebak saja, sebentar lagi puluhan petir akan menyambar –keluar dari mulut pedasnya yang selalu terolesi lisptick warna peach itu.

"Tsunade-sama, tunggu!" pekik Shizune tak kalah tergesa, mencoba menyeimbangkan kecepatannya pada rotasi langkah kaki sang guru. Kemudian wanita muda berambut hitam pendek itu berhasil berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Tsunade.

Keduanya stop, mematung sejenak pada sebuah pintu yang tertutup.

"Tubuh kita secara alamiah akan merespon setiap sentuhan dan rangsangan. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir" sayup-sayup terdengar suara wanita dari dalam ruang kelas. Tempat dimana pembelajaran untuk para genin sedang dilakukan.

"Wanita dan laki-laki..."

Tsunade memejamkan matanya, menahan nafasnya yang sedemikian memburu. Ini salah. Benar-benar salah. Sangat salah, memang.

"Shizune..." gantungnya, menunggu respon asisten pribadinya itu.

"Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan" lanjutnya risau. Shizune yang diajak bicara hanya bisa berkeringat dingin. Ia tahu mereka memang sedang melakukan hal yang benar. Kesemuanya harus segera dihentikan.

"Menjadikan Anko Mitarashi sebagai guru seks edukasi adalah benar-benar salah! Lihatlah kedalam!"

Braakkk. Pintu pun terbuka dengan kasar, Tsunade menendangnya. Dari luar bisa terlihat jelas, sangat jelas.

Pemandangan dimana Anko Mitarashi sedang berbaring diatas meja guru, dengan Kakashi sedang menjamah tubuhnya. Pakaian keduanya sudah nyaris tidak sempurna lagi.

.

.

**HOKAGE**

Raut wajah pria itu tampak sayu. Tidak, bukan sayu yang seperti biasanya. Melainkan ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sayu, lemah, dan lesu.

Kesemuanya bercampur baur dalam ketidaksemangatan hidup yang sangat-sangat sempurna.

Kakashi Hatake. Hmmm, bukankah pria itu memang selalu tampak seperti itu? Seperti seorang tawanan yang tidak diberi makan berhari-hari?

Ya, memang begitu. Akan tetapi kali ini levelnya meningkat, bertambah dengan sangat signifikan.

Kakashi –yang kini menjabat sebagai Rokudaime, sang Hokage Keenam yang terhormat. Pria yang masih setia mengenakan masker itu terduduk tanpa asa dalam ruang kerjanya. Menatap kosong pada tumpukan pekerjaannya yang amburadul.

Entah kenapa, pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu terasa sangat tidak menggairahkan kali ini. Ia benar-benar pusing, benar-benar ruwet isi kepalanya.

Lelaki dengan rambut perak menawan itu kemudian menempelkan wajahnya pada meja, hingga dahi serta ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan datarnya furnitur kayu tersebut.

Malang benar nasibku ini... rintih batinnya pilu. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian dua buah air terjun mengalir deras dari dua mata hitamnya, sama persis dengan tangisan haru khas dari sahabat dekatnya, Gai.

"Kakashi?" sapa seseorang kemudian dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Kakashi nyaris terlonjak, ia samasekali tidak tahu jika ada manusia yang tengah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Salahkan kegalauan bodoh ini, yang sudah menyiksa batinnya, sehingga ia sudah menjadi manusia yang kehilangan fokus.

Kakashi Hatake pun mendongak, menatap dan mencari tahu siapa yang tengah datang.

"Ehm..maksudku –Hokage.." ralat suara tadi. Itu adalah seorang wanita, yakni Anko Mitarashi.

Ya, tentu saja itu Anko. Siapa lagi? Kakashi sudah hafal diluar kepala pada suara itu. Suara feminim wanita yang selalu dibalut dalam keceriaan tinggi.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian menyapu sisa-sisa linangan air mata pada wajahnya. Topeng hitamnya tampak basah –sedikit basah. Ah, airmata memang identik dengan perasaan memalukan. Apalagi baginya yang seorang laki-laki sejati ini. (Catatan: dengan kata lain, Gai bukan termasuk laki-laki sejati –karena seringnya menangis).

Anko menaikkan alisnya, takjub serta tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kakashi Hatake sang Hokage tampak lebay. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki rupawan itu menangis didepannya –didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dan juga –memangnya ada apa?

"Ka-kau kenapa?" tanya Anko kemudian –cemas.

Ya, meskipun rasanya sedikit nista melihat seorang shinobi laki-laki tampak memprihatinkan seperti ini, akan tetapi jati diri Anko sebagai wanita normal yang lemah lembut lebih mengendalikan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan ucapan bentuk simpati ataupun perhatian.

Anko memang selalu baik pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap mata cokelat Anko dalam-dalam. Jarak keduanya hanya terpisah sekitar tiga meter. Kakashi yang masih berada dibalik meja kerja Hokagenya, sementara Anko berdiri tegap menghadapnya. Kedua anak manusia itu saling memandang.

"Anko, boleh aku meminta tolong sesuatu padamu?" ucap Kakashi lirih.

"Eh?!" Anko menautkan alisnya. Bukankah seharusnya Hokage mengatakan kalimat yang lain? Ia disuruh menghadap adalah untuk menjalankan misi, bukan?

"Apa itu, Hokage-sama?" sahutnya kemudian hati-hati.

"Menikahlah denganku, Anko Mitarashi. Aku mohon..." lanjut Kakashi masih dalam nada sedih yang kental. Akhirnya pilihannya telah dijatuhkan. Ia meminta Anko untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

**Satu jam sebelumnya...**

Sang Hokage berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalan setapak di desa. Nafasnya menghembus dengan teratur, pelan dan penuh kedamaian.

Mengamati perkembangan kemajuan di desa Konoha sudah merupakan makanannya sehari hari. Sebagai pemimpin yang baik, maka sudah barang tentu ia harus rajin menyapa serta memperhatikan penduduk desanya.

Langkah sang pria kenamaan terhenti, tatkala melihat segerombolan anak muda yang tampak ceria. Delapan orang, lebih tepatnya –kesemuanya adalah empat pasang shinobi desa, minus satu orang dari desa Suna.

Ya, mereka sudah sangat familiar di mata Kakashi Hatake. Kesemuanya adalah para shinobi muda yang telah ikut berjuang demi keamanan dunia ninja. Perang besar beberapa waktu yang lalu telah menjadi buktinya. Ia paham betul, para shinobi-shinobi berbakat ini memang mewarisi tekad api yang telah menancap kuat dalam batin mereka masing-masing. Dan Kakashi -bangga akan hal itu.

Dari sudut matanya terlihat, disana Shikamaru Nara yang sedang bersama Temari. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, dan juga Sai -juga tengah berada dalam lingkaran perkumpulan yang sama. Para pemuda pemudi itu tampak damai, menikmati hari libur mereka kali ini. Mereka juga masing-masing sudah menjalin hubungan asmara romantis, dan tampak jelas bagi Kakashi bahwa mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berkumpul pada sebuah kedai makan yang terletak di bawah langit terbuka.

"Oy, guru Kakashi!" sapa Naruto dengan tiba-tiba, ketika menyadari Kakashi berjalan melewati mereka. Khas Naruto, terkadang ia masih lupa pada embel-embel Hokage, atau –sama tiap memanggil pria dengan rambut perak itu.

"Ah, selamat siang!" balas Kakashi ramah. Yang menyapa lebih awal kini menyengir lebar, diikuti dengan rekan-rekan mudanya yang juga tersenyum –kecuali sang Uchiha yang masih setia dengan trademark stoicnya.

"Sedang makan siang bersama, hmm?" Kakashi melanjutkan basa-basinya. Bisa ditebaknya dengan benar, empat pasang anak muda itu sedang bergelut dalam aktifitas makan siang bersama. Dengan kata lain –kencan rame-rame.

"Ya, benar sensei. Mau bergabung?" Sai kini menimpali. Wajah pucatnya tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya mendengar tawaran tersebut. Menarik, tetapi sayang sekali, dirinya tidak bisa. Dan tidak mungkin akan mau.

"Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Aku masih harus kembali keruang kerja. Kalian lanjutkan saja acara santai kalian".

Naruto kemudian memonyongkan sedikit bibirnya, meskipun sudah menjadi pemuda gagah yang dikagumi banyak orang, Uzumaki itu sepertinya memang sudah terlahir oleh gen kekonyolan.

"Waah, sayang sekali kalau begitu. Padahal kami semua sedang ditraktir Shikamaru, karena ia baru saja berhasil melamar Temari!"

Dheg. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pacuan jantung sang Hokage menjadi tidak nyaman. Barusan ia mendengar penuturan dari Naruto: Shikamaru murid dari almarhum Asuma itu akan menikah? Padahal usianya masih sangat muda, baru di bagian awal duapuluh tahunan.

Sebuah berita yang cukup mengejutkan. Meski begitu, itu adalah masuk dalam kategori kabar yang baik. Hubungan dengan Desa Suna akan bisa lebih erat lagi.

"Begitu ya? kalau begitu selamat, Shikamaru"

Sang Nara yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mantap, sembari menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil.

Akhirnya pertemuan singkat mereka dengan Kakashi berakhir. Hokage tampan tersebut lalu berpamitan, hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya, tak mau ambil pusing pada kemesraan mereka yang terlihat semakin kurang ajar itu.

Lihat saja, Naruto tampak sedang memeluk Hinata dari arah belakang. Sakura dan Sasuke berpegangan tangan. Ino Yamanaka tampak bergelayut manja dan menumpukan kepalanya pada dada Sai. Mereka semua duduk rapat dengan soulmate masing-masing. Menyisakan kesan tidak sopan yang sangat kentara.

Sementara Temari dan Shikamaru hanya duduk berdampingan. Kiranya Cuma pasangan beda negara itu yang masih menjaga imej kesantunan mereka.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Mereka semua sudah dewasa, tidak baik bagi dirinya untuk turut campur dalam masalah gaya berpacaran semacam itu. Lagipula –mana mungkin Naruto dan kawan-kawan mendengarkan omongannya yang masih sering terasa 'kurang dihormati' ini.

Langkah Kakashi makin lama makin lambat karena pada akhirnya ia penasaran pada percakapan lanjutan Naruto cs. Sayangnya, ia harus mendengar sebuah pembicaraan yang mengejutkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Cuma Guru Kakashi saja yang masih sendiri ya?" itu suara Sakura, berucap dengan datar seolah anak yang polos.

"Mu-mungkin Sensei hanya belum menemukan wa-wanita yang pas. Ma-masalah hati kan bu-bukan urusan yang main-main..." Hinata menimpali. Heran, sekarang ia jadi banyak bicara meskipun masih belum bisa lepas dari kutukan Aziz Gagap.

"Hmm. Benar juga, tidak semua orang bisa beruntung untuk cepat menemukan cinta sejatinya. Kita bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan pasangan kita masing-masing saat ini. Benar begitu, kan Sai?" Ino mendongak dan menatap wajah pucat kekasihnya. Ah, Ino saja sekarang bahkan sekarang menjadi gadis yang bijak dalam berkata-kata.

"Tidak juga! Bukan begitu! Kalau guru Kakashi sih, aku rasa akan terus menjadi jomblo. Jones, lebih tepatnya"

"Eehh?!" semua mata tertuju heran pada Sasuke. Tidak biasanya pemuda cool itu bisa ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan ringan mereka.

"Iya, benar. Kakashi tidak pernah punya pacar. Seri Icha-Ichalah benda yang diminatinya, jauh melebihi wanita! Lihat saja, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan pernah menikah! **Seumur-hidupnya**..."

Kali ini ucapan penutup dari Naruto Uzumaki sukses meledakkan tawa dari pasangan-pasangan muda itu. Naruto memang selalu konyol, tetapi leluconnya kali ini begitu logis –sangat logis. Setidaknya teman-temannya berfikir seperti itu.

Kakashi Hatake pun melanjutkan langkahnya dalam hati yang bergejolak pilu.

.

.

**BARTER**

Anko Mitarashi memainkan sebatang rumput kecil hijau yang tadi ia petik. Memutar-mutarnya secara perlahan membentuk arah jarum jam. Jemarinya yang putih tampak tak hentinya berkutat pada batang kurus tanaman hijau muda tersebut. Seolah-olah ia tidak punya kegiatan lain –aktifitas lain yang jauh lebih berarti.

Ya, ia memang sedang bosan. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena kekasihnya, Kakashi Hatake yang lagi-lagi mendiamkannya seperti biasa. Kakashi –kekasih tampannya itu selalu saja lebih tertarik pada buku bacaan mesumnya, ketimbang menghidupkan adegan manis dalam tiap kencan mereka.

"Kakashi!" ucapnya tegas. Berusaha membuyarkan konsentrasi sang lelaki dari tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"Ya, Anko?" sebuah sahutan datar terdengar. Kakashi merespon kekasihnya.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti membaca buku? Aku bosan dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu!"

Kakashi mengangkat alis sejenak, untuk kemudian menutup pelan buku orange di tangannya. Bersamaan dalam sekali hembusan nafas, ia lantas mendekatkan dirinya pada Anko, membuat mereka yang sedang berada di kaki pohon besar itu semakin merapat.

"Lalu, kita akan melakukan apa?" tanyanya lagi polos. Ditatapnya bola mata cokelat sang gadis dengan malas. Anko balas memandang wajahnya intens, tampak berfikir.

"Setidaknya kita cari aktifitas lain yang lebih menyenangkan! Masa berbulan-bulan pacaran kita selalu saja kencan sambil diam-diaman begini?! Tidak seru, tahu!?".

Anko pun sudah menyampaikan pendapatnya. Ia memang harus melakukannya. Kekesalannya sudah mencapai pada batasnya. Dan ia harap –kali ini Kakashi bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia.

Kakashi lantas menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sedikit gatal. "Ah... aku juga bingung, sebaiknya harus ngapain jika sedang berduaan seperti ini..." katanya menjawab lebih lanjut dengan lemas.

Sepertinya benar, pria bertopeng itu sangat tidak kreatif. Semangat hidupnya sangat rendah. Kemalasannya memang selalu terpancar lewat sebelah mata gelapnya yang selalu sayu itu. Anko terkadang merasa menyesal kenapa mau berpacaran dengan jounin aneh itu. Sungguh.

"Sebaiknya katakan saja, apa yang ada di kepalamu Anko. Bagaimana? Aku janji akan menuruti apapun kemauanmu..."

Mendengar hal itu, Anko pun tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah. Ah, rupanya hari ini adalah keberuntungannya. Penuturan dari bibir Kakashi barusan sukses membuat semangat hidupnya menggelegak kembali.

"Benar? Kalau begitu, aku ingin..."

"Apa?" potong Kakashi malas.

"Melihat wajah dibalik topengmu! Kau harus membukanya, ya? Aku kan kekasihmu, masa tidak pernah boleh untuk melihatnya?! Kita sudah pacaran selama tiga bulan lho Kakashi!?"

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya, tanda tak terlalu antusias pada permintaan nyeleneh sang pacar. Shinobi itu kemudian tampak berfikir, memejamkan sebelah matanya untuk sejenak.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak, Kakashi! Lagipula kau curang! Kenapa ketika di kedai Ichiraku kau pernah membuka topengmu! Kudengar pemiliknya serta anaknya yang bernama Ayame itu terpesona pada tampangmu!?" Anko masih berbicara –kali ini dalam nada marah-marah.

"Ah... begitu, ya?" sahut Kakashi ragu. Ia memang sedang digelayuti keragu-raguan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik yang hening, pria mantan anggota Anbu itu tersenyum. Ia pun menghadirkan komentarnya. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Akan kubuka topengku..."

Wajah Anko seketika menjadi makin berbinar-binar. Ia merasa sangat senang sekarang. Ya, acara kencannya kali ini tidak akan membosankan lagi.

Gadis bersurai ungu itu pun berencana, jika Kakashi tidak keberatan –tidak menolak, ia mungkin akan mencium bibir pria itu. Masa pacar sendiri tidak boleh melakukannya?!

Dan detik-detik yang mendebarkan pun akan segera terjadi. Anko yang menatap lekat Kakashi bak perangko lecek meremas ujung mantelnya, penasaran setengah mati pada hasil akhirnya. Keinginan untuk melihat wajah Kakashi yang sudah sangat ia dambakan itu akan segera terwujud kali ini.

"Tetapi semua ini tidak gratis, Anko" ucap Kakashi menahan adegan membuka maskernya. Pria itu lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Apa?!" Anko pun memekik frustasi.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu untukku –"

"Eh!?"

"Aku membuka topengku. Dan kau –harus membuka seluruh pakaianmu. Ya?"

Malangnya, Anko pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kekasihnya yang mesum itu.

.

.

**IRI**

"Ah! Pelan-pelan, Kakashi!"

Sebuah suara yang kental dalam nuansa kemanjaan terdengar.

Kurenai Yuuhi yang awalnya hendak mengetuk pintu depan kediaman Anko urung untuk bergerak. Telinganya memicing tajam pada sebuah suara yang barusan ia tangkap.

_Tidak mungkin!_

"Ya, benar begitu... Kau memang semakin lama semakin pandai. Aku semakin sayang padamu, Hatake...".

Kali ini percakapan lanjutan. Bisa Kurenai tebak, Anko sedang bersama Kakashi didalam. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sang Yuuhi itu pun bingung harus menampilkan ekspresi wajah merona atau memucat.

Tangannya menjadi kaku. Alih-alih jadi untuk mengetuk daun pintu, kini ia malah menempelkan telinganya rapat pada sang benda kayu –mencoba mendengarkan dengan lebih intens.

"Ja-jangan diremas begitu. Terlalu kuat, sakit kan?"

Sekarang terkesan bagai penolakan dari Anko. Tapi tunggu, nadanya masih lembut dan menggoda, juga –penuh rona kekhawatiran.

Kurenai pun semakin penasaran. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan didalam? Dasar pasangan mesum!

Sebuah peluh keringat dingin mengalir didahi Kurenai.

"Dibelai, Kakashi. Usap dengan lembut..."

Beberapa detik berlalu. Akhirnya Kurenai pun tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengambil langkah, pergi dari sana. Peduli amat dengan perintah Tsunade-sama yang menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Anko Mitarashi. Kali ini ia benar-benar pergi.

Dan juga –tujuannya sekarang adalah menemui Asuma. Kekasih berjenggotnya itu akan ia beri ceramah habis-habisan. Ya, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Masa Anko dan Kakashi yang baru resmi pacaran satu bulan sudah bisa bermesraan dengan tingkat sejauh itu?! Ia dan Asuma yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama tujuh bulan saja hanya masih sampai pada tahap berciuman. Itu pun bukan French Kiss.

Benar-benar menyebalkan! Ia sangat iri!

Sementara setelah Kurenai pergi, di dalam ruangan Anko dan Kakashi masih asyik pada aktifitas mereka.

Kakashi yang sedang memegang ular kecil peliharaan Anko –berwarna kelabu tua, tampak mengelus-elus kepala dari binatang melata itu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan merasa sangat takjub pada makhluk Tuhan bersisik yang merupakan hewan peliharaan kekasihnya.

Anko memang sangat menyayangi ular.

Dan Kakashi, saat ini ingin belajar menyentuh hewan menggelikan itu. Ternyata untuk memegangnya, ia memang perlu belajar pada sang ahli. Anko kekasihnya memang hebat, begitulah batinnya.

.

.

OWARI

**A/N: **

**Hahaha! Maaf ya jika nggak lucu. Oya dua fic multichap KakaAnko saya masih separo jalan. Maaf lama banget, sabar yaaa *padahal nggak ada yang nunggu kali?!***

**Review, minna? Sekaligus kasi tau judul mana yang kalian suka.**

**Buat yang nggak suka, nggak usah caci maki ya?heheheh.**

**#kabur**

**Alize. *KakaAnko 4eva***


End file.
